


Love

by minUKE



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minUKE/pseuds/minUKE
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 12
Collections: MONSTA X SHIPS, Showhyuk





	Love

MINHYUK'S POV

I hesitate as I glance at Shownu sitting on my bed.Taking a blindfold in my hand I walk to him. I could feel my hands shiver, grabbing the blindfold tight I make up my mind. After all I had suggested it. Standing in front of him, I tie the blindfold around his eyes "clam down, it will be just like I said" I gulped at my opnion. I see as his hands fists the sheet under him as he gives me a not so sure nod. I sit on his lap as I push him on the bed "Just think that the guy on top of you is not me but Kihyun" my heart aches at my own words. That's right the one Shownu loved was not me, it was Kihyun, Yoo Kihyun. He was hopelessly and madly in love with that guy just like I was with him. I had suggested we try this, call me desperate but I want to see him happy and not gloomy all day looking at Kihyun and his boyfriend. Somehow Shownu had agreed to follow along. So here we are now akwardly trying to make things work. He hardly speaks honestly so I was used to him by now. I don't even know what I like about him at this point, I just like him. I drag my hand from his chest to his belly and slip it inside trying to pull it of. Shownu remained still all the while just like a doll while I worked my way through. Somehow managing to unzip his pants I take his member in my hand, I feel him jerk beneath me. An adreline of fear and lust surges up me. I don't know what am I doing with myself and him. Slipping my pants off I sit on top of him adjusting his member at my entrace. Luckily I had prepared myself from before so it slipped pass without much efforts. A moan slips out of my mouth at which I hesitate and look at Shownu. He seemed displeased by it. I was trying so hard to act like Kihyun to please him even going ahead of myself to try and moan like him I don't even know if it's working. Shownu doesn't seem to show any reaction yet but luckily enough he was hard and near to cum. I pound myself a few times hard and Shownu cums inside me saying "Kihyun~". I feel tears form in my eyes, what did I even expect him to call my name? How foolish of me when I suggested I would play Kihyun for him. I am sure I am gonna regret this later but just for this moment, just to be a little bit closer to Shownu I would give up anything. I get off him quickly putting up my pants and left the room. I did not have the guts to face him after this. My whole face was burning in embarrassment, what had I done just now?  
I walk down the lane to a cafe near by lucky enough the lady knows me so she let me sit there and ball my eyes out crying.  
-  
It has been more than a week now that I haven't seen Shownu. I am sure he regrets it alot more than me. I see Kihyun was coming to me with his ever so angelic smile. He was perfect in all ways I could think of, no wonders Shownu fell for him. I give him a smile back honestly I did not hate Kihyun or what so ever. Yes, I was envious of him but the day is far past never gonna come where I would harm him. He sits infront of me "what are you doing sitting here alone?". I nod "nothing just enjoying the fresh air?". Kihyun sighs "somethings so wrong with you two!". I ask him "who?". Kihyun almost barks "you and Shownu!". I feel my body go numb at his name. Kihyun was blabbering something which I didn't pay attention too. Shownu was behaving weird because of me. I feel a patt on my shoulder as I turn to look at Changkyun. He asks "what's up?" as he walks to his boyfriend. Kihyun smiles and takes his hand "can I borrow my boyfriend from you?" he asks again. I nod simply not interested in their antiques. I watch them leave hand in hand as a sigh escapes my mouth. I rest my head on the table I was sitting on. Thinking about that night. Shownu had not even touched me back, all he did was lay down there and let me do everything. Ofcourse I should have known how akward he must have felt. I was busy thinking when suddenly I feel a patt on my head. I growl in annoyance, can people just leave me alone?! I look at the source to find Shownu standing infront of me. I immediately sit up back straight. He smiles and sits beside me "someone's not having a good day?". I nod "no it's not like that". He asks me then "what is it?". I sigh "exhausted I guess?". He nods and leaves the conversation there but doesn't leave. I don't know long much time has passed for us both sitting there akwardly. A was staring at the football players by now. Wonho was seriously amazing. He was a really good friend of shownu and that's how I came to know him. Apparently Shownu was also a football player but he gave that up to focus on his studies. I look and Shownu side ways and quickly look away. Wonho was making his way to us by now "hey? Shownu! Minhyuk!". I smile at him and wave my hand at him "how are you long time no see, Wonho?". Wonho sits besids me grining "what ya both doing?". I suddenly feel cramped in between to strong men. I laugh akwardly as I reply "nothing just sitting". Wonho gives us a confused look "You both are weird dude!". My eyes roam on Shownu who wasn't speaking a word even. I look back at Wonho who was going for my water bottle "can I have some?". I nod "sure". Shownu grabs my bottle as Wonho gives him a puzzled loom "what?". Shownu gives him his bottle "here have mine". I stare at him surprised what's wrong with him not like I drink dirt?! Ughh!!  
Shownu gives me one look at then sits back again. Wonho doesn't seem to question a thing though, silently gulping down the water. After he had finished drinking he stands up stretching and looks at Shownu "i'll get to practise then?" he says and then looks at me "bye bye~ minmin!" he ruffles my head making me blush. Aisshhhh!! What does he think I am a kid. I touch my hair straightening it back to place a pout on my lips as I watch Wonho leave. I feel a pair of hands on my head softly stroking through my hair. I look at Shownu, who was busy adjusting my hair. My heart started to race as I feel my cheeks burn up. I look at the floor blushing. He cups my face and makes me look at him "look here" he says. I blink as he stares into my eyes. This is the first time our eyes ever met!! I feel a this hands shift softly to my cheeks and then his thumb was brushing my lower lip and he gazed at it. I melt in his touch. If this is a dream please stop I don't want hope. And suddenly he was standing up and leaving. I startle up with realization that maybe he just came here to revive his guilt. Maybe he wanted to remember the mistake he made and never do ut again. Tears built in my eyes. Why do I keep hoping.  
-  
I was sitting in my room hogging my chocolate Ice cream, suddenly I hear my house bell ring. So I place the chocolate Ice cream on the table and head to the door. Opening it I see Shwonu standing there. A hand behind his neck, he seemed sad or confused or thinking? I can't guess. "Can I come in?". I flinch "oh. Oh yeah come in!" I say. He walks in removing his shoes as I stare at him. How long has it been that he hasn't come over. I follow behind him to my room. "oh I was eating some Ice cream, sorry I have only one. Want to share?" I as him politely. He nods as we both sit down on my bed. He I take a scoop from the spoon and offer it to him. He eats it up and then I go back to eating. After we were done eating I throw the cup in the dustbin and then settle on the bed again. I could feel the tension in the air no one was speaking. His hands reached to my lips and rubbed against it "you have some Ice cream on your face" he said and then sucked on his thumb. I blush deep red "so-sorry I didn't notice it". What the hell just happened?! He giggles for a second and then the silence is back again. I was gonna speak up to break it but Shownu was quick as he said "let try it". I blink and ask him confused "what?". He looks at me determined "let do that blindfold thing again". I blush deep red, who am I to reject when Shownu is asking me so kindly amd even though I would never reject him. So I get up of my bed and grab the bkindfold from my drawer. This time I wasn't that hesitant maybe because Shownu was the one who suggested it. I walk to him fidgeting with the blindfold as I put it on him. I sit on his lap legs each side. I was gonna work my hands through his pants as I feel him grab my hips. I flinch surprised. "Let me handle this time" he says and spins me down on the bed getting on top of me. My face was heating up by now. He kissed my forhead and then my nose. He went for my upper lip sucking on it and then the lower one. I close my eyes the moment seemed so intimate that my arms subconciously circle around his neck as he pecks down my jawline to my neck. He sucked on it and then suddenly I feel a sting on the spot. It was painfully pleasureful. I moaned at the sensation. He made me feel loved and then the realization hit me of how lucky Kihyun was. He had Shownu's heart and right now Shownu is making love to the faux Kihyun that is ms not Lee Minhyuk. I try to control my tears as Shownu makes his way down to my pants unzipping it. He pulls it of in Swift motion. He grabs my shaft in his hand ans starts to pump it. I grab the sheets as I moan not forgetting to make it sound more like Kihyun. After a few minutes I came on my stomach and probably some fell on my t-shirt too. He unzipped his pants and got a hold of his shaft positioning it at my entrance. As he gets inside of me I moan loudly grabbing the sheet tighter. It was painful since I hadn't prepared myself but what was more painful was that I sounded like me, immediately I cupped my face as tears streamed down my face. I felt shownu still on top of me. His hand reached to remove the blindfold. Fear surged up in me as he stared down at me. I grabbed his t-shirt as I begged "I'm sorry. I-I will behave now Shownu. I am sorry please not leave me. I will make sure I act like Kihyun for you". I feel a hand on my cheeks making me look at him. My vision was blurred as I breathe heavily. He whispers in a low tone "Minhyuk clam down". Just hearing him helped me clam myself down. He wiped my tears away and that when I got a look of him. He seemed worried "are you ok?". I look away how embarrasing I just looked so needy and horny right now "I'm fine. You can leave. Sorry I acted so weird then I was the one who suggested this". He hear him say to me "you are not Kihyun". I look at him as more tears start running down my eyes my lips quicker as I speak "I know and I am sorry but how I wish I was him! I am sorry I am not like him". Shownu cups my face in his hands "Minhyuk please listen to me first". I refuse to listen to him telling how much he was in love with Kihyun. I try to wiggle myself to get him out of me. He hisses at me "fine if this is how you want to play" he grabs my hips and thrusts in me making me moan. I cup my mouth again and shut my eyes. After a few thrust I feel his hand on my taking it away from my mouth. "please don't control yourself Minhyuk. Moan for me". I feel overhelmed by his words as I moan louder by his hard thrusts. He continues to whisper in my ears "Kihyun doesn't wear earings" he says as he bites on my earings. "He is not so slim" he says as his hands roam my sides. I couldn't speak by now only able to take what he was giving me. "he is not as pale as you Minhyuk amd the height difference also". I tremble at his touches. I don't care if we regret this later but I am willing to regret this again and again, if it meant I could have Shownu for these moments. "and I am surr Kihyun doesn't have lips like yours" he says and kisses me deeply. His thrusts growing harder. He takes my hands and swings in around his neck. I feel my heart swell. Oh god please let me live in this moment forever. After sometime he came inside me and fell on my body pecking me everywhere possible "but know I like this". I stare at the ceiling I don't want to face him right now. "I don't even know what you have done to me Minhyuk. I couldn't take you off my mind this whole week. I rememberes how yoir slim waist fit so perfectly only me how you moaned trying to sound like Kihyun yet you were so Minhyuk. I even tried to think about Kihyun at the end whispering his nams but it didn't help. I knew it was you and I felt my heart race. This whole week I felt guilty for betraying Kihyun and so I ignored you but then I realized that I was just hurting you and myself in this process after all Kihyun was happy and smiking somewhere else and finally I can be happg for him cause I found someone that makes ne happy. Minhyuk, I think I am falling for you. I know I sound weird that it's so sudden but I want this chance with you" he stares at me now "I don't want to let you go". I blink and stare at him I didn't know what to say I was so extremely happy right now "this is the longest you have spoken to anyone". He giggles on top of me "so I should get my price right?". I smile as I wipe my tears "you always had it" I say. He smiles at me and stares at me so lovingly thaf I could feel his passion "I like you, Minhyuk. Please go out with me". I nod and hug him tight "yes" I say.  
-  
"Minhyuk!" I hear Shownu wave at me. I smile at him from the table I, Kihyun, Wonho and Changkyun were sitting at. He comes and sits beside me as he patts my head "all ok?". I nod "okay". Wonho sighs "I'm so jealous of you Shownu-ah, you have a cute and adorable boyfriend like Minhyuk". Shownu hits his shoulder "don't you even dare try to hit on him". I giggle it had almost been a month now I was going out with Shownu. He is a really sweet boyfriend and I feel like I am living a dream. He seemed to be fine around Changkyun and Kihyun as well now and I am happy we all are fine. I feel a hand around my hip making me blush. I look at Shownu who gave me a cheesy smile saying "eat some more you need to stay healthy and active you know" he winks at me. I hit his shoulded blushes "idiot!". Wonho again nags about me and Shownu hits him again. After lunch was over Shownu insisted on leaving me to class. We were walking through the corridor. He was looking around and then suddenly he grabbed my chin and kissed me. I blink surprised. He moves back and patts my head "have a good day. I wilk pick you up afterwards" he strokes my face and then leaves waving at me. I felt warm inside me. Yup, I know we will be fine from now and forever. I smile as I head to class dazed.


End file.
